As a part of a continuing series of studies on the delayed effects of ionizing irradiation of the brain of the monkey, the current effort includes sequential observations after whole brain exposure to 6000 rads of supervoltage radiation, in divided doses over a six-week period. The protocol simulates as closely as possible that used by twelve medical centers in therapy of malignant gliomas in humans.